


McPorter Random Word Drabbles

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Spencer and Mason. Each chapter is based off a random word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake

Mason tightened up the knot that held the apron around his neck before going to answer the door. To think his boyfriend was coming to help him make "Grandma McCarthy's famous Chocolate Cake",the old bag would be rolling in her grave if she knew her precious little Mason is dating a boy. He opened the door and saw Spencer standing on the other side. The blonde spoke, "How's my favorite cheerio?" Mason couldn't help how wide his usual smile got. "Come on inside and get an apron on Spence," he said with a tone of sweetness. The two intertwined their fingers as they made their way back to the kitchen. Spencer tied on the apron that was draped across a chair and took his spot next to his boyfriend. Mason took an unnecessary look at the aged note card that had the recipe scratched upon it in pen. What was the point? He had most of the family recipes committed to memory. Spencer asked, "OK what do we need to get first?" Mason answered him, "Flour, cocoa powder, and sugar." Mason gestured to where to find the first two so Spencer could be the one to get them. By the time they were both sat upon the counter, Mason was having to stand on his tiptoes to reach the sugar. Spencer could see the edge of his black boxer briefs peaking out of his jeans. He asked, with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, "Need some help there angel face?" Mason finally managed to get his fingers around the edge of the bag as he answered, "No, but thanks for the offer Casanova." Once the Sugar was down and on the counter as well, Mason listed off the rest of the ingredients, "Eggs, Vanilla, coffee, oil, and milk." Between Spencer and Mason, they gathered the materials and ingredients rather quickly. Mason spoke, "OK, I'll start mixing the wet and you sift the dry. Spencer nodded as he began his task despite stopping every so often to watch Mason at the sleek black stand mixer. Mason asked, once all the liquids were combined, " Got the dry ready to go in Babe?" Spencer snapped out of his trance and answered "Oh uhm yeah. Ready to go in. Want me to bring it over there?" Mason merely nodded and gestured for his boyfriend to bring the dry goods. Spencer walked over, careful not to spill a spec. Once it was added and Mason had the mixer going, Spencer snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Mason spoke, "Hey you." Spencer rested his chin just over Mason's shoulder, "I'm really glad you invited me today Angel Face. This is pretty fun." Mason reached up and shut off the mixer. He took out the beaters and passed one of them to Spencer. Mason sat upon the counter and began to lick the metal of its chocolaty goodness. Spencer gave his a tentative dab with the tip of his tongue. "This is delicious!", Spencer exclaimed. His tongue began to dart around every crevice of the beater, having it spotless before Mason had half of his gone. This left Spencer to watch as Mason's tongue quirked around the cold metal to get the last bits of cake batter. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he found that hot, but once both beaters were tossed in the sink, he felt this insatiable desire to connect his lips somewhere on Mason's body. Lucky for Spencer, his chance came in the for of just a bit of batter on his jaw. Spencer went for it without warning. His lips connected with his boyfriend's jaw. Mason let out a noise somewhere between a purr and a moan. He pried Spencer off before he could leave a hickey. He snarked, " Easy there lover boy. Let's get this in the oven, then we can take this up to my room till they're done. " Spencer couldn't help his smirk as he gripped Mason's hands so they could both pour the batter. Once it was poured and in the preheated oven, Mason lead him up the stairs.

When they heard the timer, the two had to rush downstairs, Spencer having to rezip his jeans, and Mason throwing on a sweatshirt so it couldn't be told that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Spencer slid on oven mitts and pulled out the cake. Meanwhile, Mason pulled out his bowl of frosting he made before hand. They decided to head back upstairs for a bit while the cake cooled.

Once they came back once again, Mason iced the cake and cut two slices of it. Spencer gratefully accepted his piece as they sat across from one another at the dining room table. Spencer spoke first, despite having a mouth full of cake, "I love this Angel Face." Mason responded with a bigger smile than usual, "I love you Sweetie pie."


	2. Tulip

Spencer tried to seem nonchalant as he parked in front of the McCarthy house. He's been there countless times before, but now he was taking Mason on an actual date. They went out a couple of times for coffee, but this was there first real date. Spencer could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He spoke to himself, "OK Spencer, you can do this. It's just Mason. Mason, your favorite boy you've ever laid eyes on. The one who makes you feel like you could take on the world and not think twice. The one who makes you want to be a better person with his constant smile and optimism and cute face.. Yep, just Mason."

Madison could hear Spencer in his car as he sat with his door open. She stepped out onto the porch and asked, "Any reason you're sitting out in your car talking to yourself about my brother?"

Spencer finally got completely out of his car. "Well excuse me Wonder twin. I just needed a pep talk before I do this.", he answered with a slight blush reaching his cheeks.

She asked, with a sense of curiosity, "Why would you? Spencer, Mas is crazy about you. He talks about you all the time. I'll go get him. You give yourself any last minute pep talk."

With that, she turned on her heel and went back inside. He straightened his tie and picked up the tulips. He whispered, as he saw Mason walk out the front door in his maroon skinny jeans and basic black tee, "Beautiful."

Mason responded, "Not quite as beautiful as you my prince."


	3. Wedding

Another piece of paper was crumpled and thrown into the trash wedding vows shouldn't be this difficult, yet Mason always seemed to be at a loss for words. He knew his fiancee sat at the kitchen table, paper most likely filled with sentiment and meaning. Mason leaned his head back against the headboard in frustration. "Why must he be the poetic one?"

Little did Mason know, Spencer sat at the table, with a blank page and no stack of started papers. He couldn't even think of how to start it, so he sipped his coffee and stared at the sheet of notebook paper that sat upon the table. He picked up his phone and decided to call the one person who he knew could help him phrase things about Mason best. "Hey Madi. It's me."

Mason made little notes on his paper, things from their relationship that really meant something, just odd and in his mind adorable little quirks about Spencer, even how they met, yet all of it just didn't want to click together into sentences. He decided to call the one person who he thought might be able to help him, yet got his voicemail instead, "Roderick man, it would be super helpful if you would answer your phone. Call me back." Sigh, he would just have to go at this alone.

Spencer nodded as he wrote down the things Madison was telling him. "It made his day how proud you were to be dating a cheerio, despite the other guys on the team not realizing it was a guy." Spencer underlined the word proud after he wrote it in his notes. He asked "Anything else? Seriously, I'm drawing a blank and we're getting married in 3 months." Madison tried to sound reassuring, "Exactly, you have time. I know you almost as well as I know Mason. You both will figure something out, now if you excuse me that's him on the other line." Spencer acknowledged her and hung up and actually began forming all of his notes into poetic sentences.

Those three months came and went. The day finally arrived. Mason stood, looking in the mirror, "I don't know if I can do this." Kitty, who had just finished having her hair curled spoke, "Yes you can McCarthy. You can and you will." Madison added, "Mas, you and Spencer have waited for it to be legal for you two to get married in that choir room. You love Spencer. Now chill."

Roderick tried to sound reassuring, "Dude you look fine." The exasperation was ever apparent in Spencer's voice, "I need to look better than fine. I've got fifteen minutes till I marry the love of my life and I feel like I'm about to puke." Blaine reassured, "That's normal, don't worry." Kurt gently placed his hand on spencer's shoulder, "I know that feeling kid. Trust me, you're gonna do fine, and end up happy as Mr. and Mr… Wait, are you two going with McCarthy-Porter or Porter-McCarthy?" Spencer cracked a smile despite his stress, "McCarthy Porter."

They invited Sam, who,through his running of The New Directions saw their love blossom into what it became to officiate the ceremony. Once everyone in the wedding party plus Spencer were in the choir room,Mason began his walk nearer to his future husband. Sam spoke, ""Spencer and Mason, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life. I've seen you twos' love blossom over the years in this choir room. It's been inspiring to a lot of us. When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. Such is an impossibility, and even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern. Mason and Spencer, seek from within serenity to accept the things you cannot change. The courage to change the things that you must. And the wisdom to know the difference. Live each day, one day at a time. Enjoying your time together, one moment at a time. Seek the wisdom of experience. Learning all that you can from each other. Accept hardships as the building blocks of experience. Realizing that accepting both the good and bad . Are simply a part of being alive. Strive to make as many things right. As is humanly possible in your life together. That you may be reasonably happy .In the life you share from this day forward. Now I believe the two of you have written your own vows?"

Spencer spoke, "Mason Clark McCarthy, you have made the past four and a half years of my life the best use of my time here on earth. When I first met you in glee club our junior year, I thought you were the most talented, amazing guy I ever met, even though you were so into Jane," His eyes broke from his soon to be husband to meet the gaze of Jane herself where she stood in the bridal party before getting back to his vows. "I first realized I love you when I heard you sing Queen at that Bar Mitzvah." Mason's lips curled into a slight smile as he mouthed, "I want to break free." Spencer finished, "I have never cared about another human the way I care about you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as Mr. McCarthy-Porter."

Mason wiped away a tear before he spoke, "Spencer Drake Porter, you made highschool worth it. You made everything Sue put us through on the cheerios worth it. I remember, just after you guys won the championship junior year, some of the other guys from football thought it would be funny to torment me. I don't remember what they said. I don't remember how severely they actually hurt me. The one thing I do remember is you pulling them off of me one by one and saying the words 'Hands off my Boyfriend.' Granted I also remember sobbing into your letterman jacket that same day." He glanced at his paper, "Spencer, I know that because of the time have spent with you, I'm a better person. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Spencer continued once he got the nod from Sam, "I, Spencer Drake Porter, promise you, Mason Clark McCarthy, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

Mason repeated it back with the names swapped. Sam asked, "Do you have the rings?" Spencer reached his hand behind him and got the rings from Roderick. Mason spoke first, "Spencer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.

With my body, I thee worship

With my heart, I thee cherish

Would all that I am, I give unto you

Would all that I have, I share with you

From this day until forever done.

With this ring, I thee wed."

The ring slid onto Spencer's hand before he repeated it to Mason and put the ring onto his hand.

Sam spoke, "You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and husband. And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." Their lips connected briefly before Sam spoke, "Family and Friends, I present for the first time, Mr. and Mr. McCarthy-Porter!"


	4. Coffee

"You're not good enough." These words echoed back in Spencer's mind. Everyone told him that, whether it was his dad, who has always been...less than fond about having a gay jock for a son, or even his team mates, who despite him being a relatively good quarterback, always thought Spencer was some how subpar. This all seemed like it would be overwhelming for him, yet somehow he kept up a brave face, or at least that was how people saw Spencer Drake Porter.

However, on the inside, he was crumbling to pieces. He always had a smile on his face when he was in practice despite what the others were saying. He made sure he was always the last one into the locker room, even by just staying back and talking to Assistant Coach Evans. Sam could tell there was something up with the way the junior boy would hang back. He could hear the things the guys were saying both behind Spencer's back as well as some to his face,"Spencer buddy, come here real quick."

Spencer removed his helmet and walked nearer, "Yes sir?" Sam spoke with a goofy grin, "Look, I'm only like three years older than you and we are the only ones out here. Drop the sir." Spencer noted, "Ok then, Sam, what do you need?" He asked, with an apparent tone of concern, "Dude, are you ok? You're always hanging back after practice…"

Spencer tried to make himself sound confident, "Yeah man, I'm just sore.." Sam couldn't tell he was lying through his teeth, so he let the boy go into the now nearly empty locker room. There weren't any of the guys from football left, but there was still a shower going, which he assumed was one of the few guys on the shook his head to try and clear his mind as he stripped out of his gear and back into his usual clothes. Spencer decided he didn't care if some wimpy male cheerleader saw him cry, and let the tears flow free.

Mason finally exited the shower and wrapped the towel around himself. He assumed he was the only one there, so he sang to himself as he got dressed, "What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?"

He could hear a faltering voice coming from a guy that sat against a bench, "I'm falling to pieces." Mason stepped out and looked at him. It for some reason to him seemed weird to see "Mr. Macho Quarterback" crying. He asked, as he slipped the maroon henley on, "Hey Spencer, you ok?"

Spencer looked up despite his tears to meet the eyes of the concerned stranger, who wound up being the male "incest cheerio twin". He didn't quite like that the others called Mason and his sister that, but he was ok with whatever got their venomous tone not speaking his name. "Why would you care? The guys on the team usually make fun of you and your sister…"

Mason couldn't help his slight smile, "Because I've never been one to just leave another human being when they're sad like this. Come on, put on some pants and we can talk over coffee."

Spencer nodded as he wiped his eyes, "Awesome."

The two left a short time later with both of them dressed. Mason and Spencer each got into their cars and drove to The Lima Bean. Mason was the first to arrive, so he sat at a booth with his hot chocolate and a cookie. He had never really been a coffee person, yet he knew not that many people would be there at 5 o'clock on a Thursday. A short time later Spencer finally arrived and sat across from him, latte in hand. The two just sat there awkwardly sipping their drinks till Mason finally asked, "So Spencer, what has you so down?"

Spencer looked down into his latte as though he thought it held the key to existence. "Have you ever felt alone in this world?" Mason shook his head. "Not really. I've always had Madison." Spencer couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny about that? She's my twin. We know that no matter what I've got her." Spencer nodded, "exactly. She's always with you, to the point everyone just knows you're Madison's brother. No one know's that you're Mason."

Mason hesitantly grabbed Spencer's hand from across the table. "We are not here to talk about my issues. We're here to talk about why you were alone crying in the locker room." Spencer didn't shy away from the slight touch. He finally met Mason's eyes, which seemed to be blue pools of concern. "It's just, everyone's always telling me I'm worthless." Mason's grip increased ever so slightly. "Spencer I can promise you this, you are no where near worthless." Tears once again threatened to escape from Spencer's eyes. "My own dad tells me I'm not worth anything just because I'm gay."Mason balled up a bit of his shirt sleeve into his hand and dabbed at Spencer's eyes. A slight smile came to Spencer's lips. "Spencer, can we just make this a regular thing?", Mason asked. Spencer's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Make what a regular thing?" Mason gestured to the table. "This. Us. Coffee. Every Thursday at 5 to just sort of talk." Spencer actually seemed happy at that. "Sure Mason. Sounds like fun." The pair sat there a bit just talking about things, even splitting Mason's cookie.

They met like this every single week. Even once school let out for the summer. That very first Thursday, Mason worried he might not show. He arrived first, so he sat in the same booth they did every week, with his ice tea and the occasional glance out the window to see if Spencer's truck pulled up outside. Mason was about to give up hope of him showing and go home. He gave one last glance out and saw the familiar black pick-up pull into a parking spot. Spencer made his way inside and got an ice tea as well. Once he took his seat, he spoke, "Sorry I'm late Mas. I had to go get something." Mason shook his head with a smile. "Spence it's fine. I'm glad you still showed up." Spencer added, "Actually it's something for you, and I left it in the truck and I will be right back." Mason nodded and took a sip of his tea. Spencer came back in a short moment late, a bouquet of purple tulips in hand. "These are for you." Mason couldn't help his smile. "Wait Spencer really?" They both sat back down, with Mason sitting the flowers on the table. Spencer took Mason's hand from across the table, just as Mason had done to him the first afternoon they sat here. "Mason, I have liked you for a really long time. Ever since we actually started sitting her and drinking coffee." Mason's jaw dropped. "Wait, you're saying you have seriously liked me since August and you are just now telling me this?" Spencer bit his lip. "I got worried you'd reject me. That's why I got sort of jealous when you'd talk about Jane." Mason couldn't help but smirk. "I only talked about her because I thought you weren't interested." Spencer's eyes widened, "Wait, really?" Mason leaned over the table and grasped at the side of Spencer's face before connecting their lips. "Stupid. If one of us could have realized it, these could have been dates this whole time."


	5. Library

"About time you got done." Why it took Mason that much time to finish his history essay was beyond her, but Madison was willing to sacrifice lunch with her friends in order to help her brother. Mason looked down at the keyboard and ran his hand through his curls. "Why would three pages about FDR take that long?" Madison snapped at him, "You wouldn't be rushing if you had started two weeks ago when the paper was assigned instead of last night!" Mason could merely roll his eyes. "Well excuse me I had to work on something for cheerios. Unlike you, I don't just get lifted. I do flips and things." Madison rolled her eyes and told her brother in a tone dripping in sarcasm, "Just go get your stupid paper so we might have time to eat and catch up with Kitty." Mason shook his head and spoke as he stood, "You go on. I'm just gonna stay in here and proofread this and make sure it's flawless." Madison could only chuckle as she made her way out of the library. Mason made his way to the printer, but he accidentally bumped into a guy in a letterman jacket who was getting a book from the shelf. He mumbled, "Sorry." Mason smiled just a bit as he saw the book in the young man's hand. "Goblet of Fire. Probably the best one in the series." The young man couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, but you could make a valid argument for Half Blood Prince." Mason smiled as he picked up his paper and sat across from the guy at a table. "So I'm guessing you're just rereading?" He nodded slightly, "For the 8th time." Mason stuck his hand out, "I'm Mason." The young man smiled a bit and shook his hand, "I'm Spencer." The young man, now identified as Spencer asked, "So what house are you?" Mason couldn't help the pride in his tone, "Pottermore approved Ravenclaw. You?" Spencer smiled, "Gryffindor."

You wouldn't think those few words could be the start of a friendship, yet it was. As it turned out, Spencer and Mason actually had a few classes together, but they just never really realized it. The very next day in Literature, Mason picked up his book bag from his chair and went to the very back of the room and sat in the usually vacant desk next to Spencer. Spencer looked up with a smile, "Oh hey Ravenclaw." Mason smiled as he looked at his friend, "Hey Spence." Before anything else could be said, the teacher hushed the class and made them get on with their lesson, which was some rather humdrum book work of just answering the questions on a separate sheet of paper. Mason slipped in his earbuds and got to work on the 60 question assignment. He was only about twenty questions in when a folded piece of was thrown onto his desk. Mason made sure the teacher wasn't looking and unfolded it. All he saw written in red ink was, "Hey Ravenclaw, what are you doing Friday night?", with a dash out to the side with the name Gryffindor written out to the side, but that didn't matter. He knew who wrote it. Spencer was such a dork. He pulled a blue pen out of his bag and wrote back, "Nothing. Why?" He looked once more to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before sliding it to Spencer. Spencer smiled and actually spent a bit of time writing. Mason used it to get a couple more questions answered. The paper was slid back, now with the words added, "There's this Harry Potter movie Marathon that starts at 7. I was wondering if you and Madison would wanna come with us?" Mason wrote back, "Who's us?" Spencer scribbled down Kitty's name. Mason glanced down at it before meeting his eyes and nodding enthusiastically. He never turned down a chance to watch all 8 of the movies.

When he actually got home that Friday, was the first time Mason had mentioned it to his sister. "Hey Madi, put on your Hogwarts robes." Madison looked up from her phone, where'd she'd been playing a game, "Why do I need to put on my robes?" Mason answered with a note of hesitation, "I kind of told Spencer we'd go to this movie marathon with him and Kitty…" Madison had a slight smile playing at her lips, "Wait, Kitty from Cheerios?" Mason nodded slightly, hoping that that would be enough to convince her. Madison rolled her eyes as she stood. "Fine Mason, I'll go put on my robes." Mason got way more excited as he headed up the stairs to put on his outfit. They each came down within ten minutes. Madison adjusted her skirt, "Be lucky I have Badger Pride."

They told Spencer they would meet them at the theater. Mason parked right next to Spencer's truck. He and Kitty were already in line. They were the only four people there in full cosplay. Spencer stood in full Gryffindor robes, even with a broom. Kitty looked at him like he was some dork, despite being in Slytherin herself. Mason smiled as they got at the end of the line with their friends. Kitty smiled, "We have one of every house!" Madison looked a bit confused, "I didn't think you'd be a Harry Potter fan Kit." Kitty shrugged, "I watched the movies then read the books." Spencer smirked, "Only because I told you there were books." Mason smiled, "I'm guessing you made her watch the movies." Spencer smiled, "Like any good annoying younger cousin would." Madison looked confused, "You two are cousins?" Kitty nodded, "My mom and his dad are siblings." Mason smiled as they were next in line. Kitty and Madison each got their tickets. Mason got out his wallet to pay, but Spencer stopped him, Mas wait." Mason looked confused, "Why?" Spencer paid for both Mason's and his own, "A gentleman always pays on the first date." Mason blushed, "Why did you bring Kitty and tell me to bring Madi if this is a date?" Spencer confirmed, "Well, bringing you to this as a date was Kitty's idea, and it was either she chaperone or my parents." Mason pondered, "That still doesn't explain why you wanted me to bring my sister." Spencer smiled a bit, "That was Kitty's condition." Once they had popcorn and drinks (which Mason insisted on paying for), Kitty spoke up, "Come on Cedric, let's let Harry and Cho enjoy their date." Madison agreed and they went to sit together near the middle. Spencer smiled and grasped Mason's hand. "Come on Mas. Let's go sit in the back." Mason was sat with him in the very back corner of the theater.

The marathon was onto the 6th movie and the majority of the audience was asleep, yet Mason and Spencer sat there, wide eyed and bushy tailed, completely enthralled. By the time they they were into Deathly Hallows part 1, in the most tragic scene in either of their opinions, Mason had tears in his eyes as he whispered Dobby's last words, "Harry… Potter.." Spencer wrapped his arm around him carefully, "He died a free elf Mas."


	6. Dog

"Madison I just want to surprise him." She shook her head at their friend with a smile, "Spence, you are not..." 

Mason rounded the corner almost instantaneously and quipped, "Madi, don't tell my boyfriend what to do." Spencer quickly intertwined their fingers, "Thanks Masy." Madison pretended to gag, "I swear. . You two are so cute it's gross." Mason rolled his eyes, "Well someone sounds jealous. " He quickly kissed Spencer's cheek. His words sounded rushed, "Honey, I won't be at the glee club table during lunch. I've gotta study for my French test." Spencer couldn't help the look of disappointment that crossed his face before he realized that it would give him a chance to talk Madison into the whole dog idea. "Alright babe. Lima Bean after school?" Mason nodded with a smile. "Sounds like perfection." Spencer smirked and quiped, "Just like you." 

Mason gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He pondered, "How did I ever get lucky enough for a guy like you?" Spencer answered ,him while they walked, "Being your amazing self. That's how ." 

He figured if they couldn't eat together, that he could at least walk Mason to the French room. As soon as they stood in the door way, Mason grasped both sides of Spencer's face. He kissed him tenderly, only pulling away to whisper against his lips, "Je te verrai plus tard dans glee club Spence mon chéri . Je t'aime." "Love you too Mas. Good luck." They parted, with Mason turning on his heel to go study, and Spencer going off with Madison. 

The glee club , sans Mason were all seated at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria. Kitty's voice was the first to raise, "You seriously want to get McCarthy #2 a puppy?" Roderick tried to defend Spencer's idea, "Kitty, he's got a good idea. Why try and talk him out of it?" Spencer looked at him gratefully. "Thanks Hotrod," he said. He stood up to go throw away his trash, before turning to go to the choir room, to have a quiet place to think before the bell. 

Mason took a last glance at his french notes. He just wanted this day to be over, so he could go to glee club. He wanted to spend time with Spencer. That was all he ever really wanted. 

The rest of the day seemed to zip past, as everyone was excited for Glee Club.  Mason got to his usual seat in between his boyfriend and sister. Today was just for making sure everyone was prepared for regionals that Saturday. Once they were dismissed, Spencer kissed Mason's cheek and left without a word. His mom was waiting outside. They had to go pickup the puppy.

He was just sitting in his room, when he heard the familiar call up the stairs from his mother, "Mason kiddo, your boyfriend is here." He smiled and sat his phone down. He rushed down the stairs and almost into Spencer's arms. He stopped in his tracks, when he saw the small bulldog at his feet. "Spence, honey, who's dog is that?", he asked. Spencer answered, "Well, actually Mas, its yours." Mason's eyes lit up, "You got me a puppy?" Spencer just nodded and watched his boyfriend sit down in the floor with the small little squish ball. "I know his name. Mercury."


End file.
